Spider-Man: The Living Vampire
'''Spider-Man: The Living Vampire '''is a story featuring the characters Morbius, Spider-Man, and the Human Torch, all most notably towards the climax and resolution of the story. Following the events of the Fantastic Four: Spider Infestation story arc, it entails the events of Peter Parker's life after quitting the Spider-Man mantle after seemingly losing his powers to a reaction with his radically altered genes and genetic structure that caused him to sprout out multiple arms, leading to the intervention of the Fantastic Four. Background Fantastic Four Morbius's Origin Oscorp Experiments The Living Vampire No More Spider-Man Peter Parker, after losing his powers, tries to continue and live life normally without using his powers as he once would. Ditching his Spider-Man costume, Peter continues his life ordinarily as the puny and vulnerable Peter Parker, experiencing humiliation in his everyday school life and unfortunate defeat. This bullying and humiliation is ceased by a new transfer student by the name of Johnny Storm, who turns out to be the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four. Peter and Johnny get along upon meeting one another, as Peter introduces Johnny to his band of friends. Meeting Johnny Storm Johnny Storm and Peter Parker are right off of the bat connected to one another as school friends. They get eliminated in dodgeball together, both sharing the same amount of wit and unfortunate luck in social circles. When school ends, the two swiftly depart from one another. Peter Parker is soon made aware that Johnny Storm is actually the Human Torch, a super powered member of the Fantastic Four with the ability to flame on instantly and combust into flames with mental effort alone. Johnny Storm remains unaware that Peter Parker is actually Spider-Man. One Last Patrol It becomes apparent to Peter while walking home that he will no longer be able to put up with his superhero shenanigans and decides to go on one last patrol before his powers fully decline and loses them forever. Attack of the Bat As his patrol comes to an end he is attacked and heads face-first into a crane, Morbius, the Living Vampire, unable to remember his life before and only remembers Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four heads for a battle. Human Torch His fight starts going downhill quickly, with his vision declining making it hard to see Morbius, he relies on nothing due to his Spider-Sense already gone. However, the Human Torch arrives and saves Spider-Man who removes his mask to try and attach his glasses lenses to his mask so he can see, Johnny, the Torch, at this moment finds out Spider-Man's identity and battles Morbius which turns into an aerial fight. Spider-Man swings to a nearby radio tower and Torch blasts Morbius into it where Spider-Man uses the tight area to run up walls and kick him Morbius until he gives him, scratches Spider-Man, and flies away. Torch and Spider-Man talk for a bit, Johnny and him finally knowing eachother's true identity, then both leave. Becoming Spider-Man Peter returned home with Morbius on his mind, he felt wrong about this, like he couldn't just let him roam free on the New York skyline. The next day, it being the weekend, he goes to a junkyard and decides that New York needs Spider-Man and trains, spending most of the day working out to hopefully regain his powers. At the end he does and flees the scene in costume because security spots him Capturing a Vampire He then waits on the rooftops of the Damage Control building for Morbius who comes quickly, the two brawl on it and over the Central Park skyline and it ends with Spider-Man winning, then he goes to the Baxter Building somewhat scratched up and gives them Morbius. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:Morbius Stories Category:Nil (Not Canon)